De la disparition d'Islande
by Macarousse
Summary: Et que se passerait-il si les plaques américaine et européenne s'écartaient pour de bon ? Qu'adviendrait-il de cette petite île accrochée dessus ? M pour plus tard.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Bon. Commençons les hostilités. Les fans d'Ice, j'vous vois là, derrière vos écrans, lancez moi vos tomates TOUT DE SUITE, comme ça ça sera fait :DD *sort le parapluie***

**C'est bon ? Bien. Alors. Maintenant vous vous demandez ce que j'ai encore imaginé dans mon esprit tordu et maso. J'ai eu le malheur de lire un truc sur les plaques tectoniques et l'activité sismique en Islande. Et dooonc. J'me suis imaginé ce que ça ferait si les plaques finissaient par s'écarter assez pour que... Beh. A pu Islande. En gros. Bien sûr, c'est totalement FICTIONNEL. Ce genre de chose, ça m'étonnerait grandement que ça arrive en vrai, voyez. **

**Ce sera en plusieurs parties, genre mini-fic, un peu plus grosse que Missing Ice, parce que c'est quand même HYPER sérieux la disparition d'un pays. Et j'essaie d'en faire un truc un minimum plausible. Aussi, ça se passe dans un futur pas très éloigné, avec quelques nouvelles technologies que j'ai inventées. **

**Que dire de plus... Ah oui. Les noms humains sont utilisés, comme d'hab. Nataniel pour Islande et Aleksander pour Norvège. Des OCs seront certainement introduits, comme Féroé et Groenland, faut juste que j'demande aux proprios si j'peux piquer les leurs pour quelques lignes ou genre en ressortir de toutes pièces... **

**BREF. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas si quelque chose vous chiffonne ! **

* * *

><p><em><span>Part One - Bolungarvik<span>_

Depuis toujours, les hommes ont été fascinés par la Terre sur laquelle ils vivent, étonnés de sa nature luxuriante et cherchant à savoir comment elle a été créée. Alors ils ont étudié, d'où venaient les paysages qu'ils chérissent, comment les phénomènes sismiques ont façonné nos terres, nos landes, nos montagnes. Mais en Islande, c'est différent. La construction des paysages est perpétuelle et se déroule sous nos yeux ébahis. L'Islande, on peut le dire, est un pays de création.

Cependant, ce jour-là, un matin de juillet 2057, alors que chacun vaquait à ses occupations diverses et variées, tout cela allait changer. Radicalement. Personne n'avait saisit l'ampleur de la catastrophe qui sévirait ce jour-là. San Andreas ? Une rigolade à côté. Quelques bâtiments cassés et une économie bancale, ce n'était rien comparé à ça. Rien qu'un grain de poussière par rapport à l'horreur qui se produirait dans quelques heures.

Les islandais se préparaient à essuyer une nouvelle éruption, les sismologues surveillant l'île en ayant fait l'alerte au journal télévisé, près d'une semaine auparavant. Les technologies islandaises en matière de prévention sismiques avaient beau être les plus avancées du monde, dépassant de loin le Japon, personne n'était encore capable de prévoir avec exactitude quand la Terre allait faire un nouveau caprice et cracher son venin fumant.

Le représentant de l'Islande, lui-même, n'en savait rien, et ne le savait jamais. Ce que sa population ignorait, il ne pouvait le savoir. Alors il faisait comme tous, il s'occupait de ses affaires, comme tous les jours, enfoncé dans une routine confortable et, il faut l'avouer, pas si désagréable que ça. Plus de crise, plus de guerres, la seconde moitié du XXIe siècle s'annonçait tranquille pour l'islandais. Il n'avait toujours pas instauré d'armée, et s'en fichait pas mal. Là, il s'adonnait à un de ses passe-temps favoris : le bain en plein air.

Les terres de Nataniel regorgent de sources chaudes, et rien ne pourra, à ses yeux, remplacer le plaisir de s'y baigner quotidiennement, par tous les temps. Il aimait ça, et là, il savourait le contact de l'eau parfaitement chaude sur sa peau d'albâtre. Un sourire, quelque chose de rare chez lui, s'était invité sur son visage habituellement fermé. Mr. Puffin, le macareux de Nataniel, n'était pas très loin, et était encore plus agité qu'à l'accoutumée. Piaillant et râlant depuis le début de la journée, il semblait survolté, complètement hyperactif, au grand désespoir de la petite Nation.

« Puffin… Tu fais trop de bruit… soupira-t-il, enfoncé dans l'eau jusqu'au cou

_ J'y peux rien, crétin. J'te l'ai dit, j'le sens mal aujourd'hui, y'a comme un truc dans mes pattes !

_ T'as déjà dis ça y'a dix ans…

_ Comme si c'était hier, tu parles comme un vieux Ice !

_ J'm'en fous, j'aimerais bien me détendre là.

_ Et bah moi j'peux pas ! Y'a un truc qui cloche, j'dois partir, j'peux partir ?

_ Tu veux aller où encore ? J'te préviens, s'tu m'ramènes encore une tripotée d'œufs, j'les mange !

_ J'veux partir. J'vais aller voir l'autre con tiens.

_ Insulte pas mon frère s'teuplait. Et file, on va voir s'il va bien t'accueillir, ingrat ! »

Puffin râla encore pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant que Nataniel se mette à franchement l'engueuler. Le macareux, terrorisé par une chose non-identifiée dont l'islandais se fichait comme des canards en plastique balancés au Groenland, finit par s'envoler, direction la Norvège, pestant contre son « abruti de maître ». L'abruti en question se demanda une énième fois ce qui clochait chez lui pour avoir pris soin d'un tel chieur, avant de fermer les yeux et d'enfin savourer son bain.

Il ne sentit pas le léger tremblement autour de lui, qui agita l'eau trouble et presque blanche de la source. Il finit par plonger entièrement dedans, se délectant de la chaleur qu'on ne pouvait trouver que là. Par contre, il sentit le second, un peu plus prononcé, qui fit se détacher un caillou du bord, qui coula à pic. Un sourcil levé, l'islandais regarda la pierre s'enfoncer et disparaître sous l'eau. Aussitôt, la terre se mis à trembler une troisième fois. Nataniel se redressa, regardant autour de lui. Oh, il était parfaitement habitué aux séismes, qui agitaient sa terre natale depuis des milliers d'années. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que ça bouge, là-dessous. Tous, ils étaient accoutumés aux mouvements des plaques tectoniques sur lesquelles ils vivaient. Néanmoins, il jugea bon de rentrer chez lui, puisqu'on avait donné l'alerte éruption peu de temps auparavant. Et il ne tenait pas à se prendre des cendres dans la figure.

Il ajusta son peignoir autour de sa taille, camouflant sa nudité au regard du monde, s'emmitouflant dans le tissu de polaire bien chaud. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe encore humide de rosée, dans une douce caresse que l'être humain avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'apprécier. Il attrapa sa serviette de bain et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux en marchant vers la maison aux planches rouges et au toit recouvert d'une mousse verte et luxuriante. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il entretenait la végétation qui recouvrait une partie de sa maison, et il ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer du bout des doigts la plante grimpante qui encadrait sa porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Nataniel monta jusqu'à la salle d'eau, laissant quelques traces humides dans l'escalier de bois. Il acheva de se sécher, avant d'enfiler un caleçon et un jean sombre datant du début du siècle, rapiécé aux chevilles. Il prit ensuite la peine de mettre un t-shirt blanc à col rond, immédiatement taché par l'eau gouttant encore de ses cheveux mouillés. Nataniel ouvrit grand la fenêtre donnant sur le glacier qui avait causé tant de dégâts en 2010, l'Eyjafjallajökull, qui cachait un volcan encore actif sous les tonnes de glace. Il observa un instant le paysage en face de lui, surveillant d'un œil perplexe le massif impressionnant. Un nouveau mouvement terrestre fit trembler les vitres et les appliques au mur. L'islandais jugea bon de refermer la fenêtre et de s'assurer que tout était bien isolé. Il prit deux torchons humides et les plaqua au sol, devant la fente de la porte d'entrée et celle de la porte de derrière.

Nataniel attrapa un livre au hasard dans sa bibliothèque, le posa sur la table basse du salon et prit le téléphone sur son socle. Il n'avait pas adhéré au visiophone, il préférait pouvoir se balader dans la baraque tout en téléphonant, et ne pas être obligé de rester devant une espèce de mini caméra. Il farfouilla dans le répertoire et cliqua sur le numéro préenregistré de son frère. La tonalité, puis la voix grave de son frère résonna dans son oreille.

« Hallo ?

_ C'est moi.

_ Oh, hej lillebror. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Tu vas bien au moins ?

_ Oui oui t'inquiète pas. J'dois juste te prévenir que je viendrais peut-être en retard demain.

_ Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? Et, ton macareux là, il vient de taper à la vitre, c'est normal ?

_ Ah oui, cet ingrat. On s'est disputés.

_ Comme d'hab… Bon pourquoi tu seras en retard demain ?

_ Y'a eu une alerte éruption la semaine dernière, et vu comment ça tremble, j'ai bien peur que ça pète.

_ Arf. Fais gaffe à toi quand même. Tu veux pas venir maintenant ? Tu serais plus en sécu-

_ J'ai l'habitude, Nor, depuis le temps.

_ Ouais enfin j'aimerais pas que tu tombes malade.

_ J'dois rester avec mes habitants, tu sais.

_ C'est vrai. Et tu m'expliques pourquoi Puffin fait le tour du salon en gueulant que c'est la fin du monde là ?

_ Euh… Ah ! Beh il a dû sentir l'éruption, il est comme ça depuis ce matin !

_ Je vois… Y'a pas un bouton arrêt dessus ?

_ Non. Bon j'vais raccrocher, à demain, si tout va bien.

_ Prends soin de toi, fais pas le con, lillebror.

_ Ouais ouais, bye Nor.

_ Storebror.

_ Commence pas !

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

_ Tch. »

Nataniel raccrocha, grommelant contre son frère et sa sale manie de vouloir qu'il l'appelle grand frère. Il s'inquiéta momentanément pour Puffin, le macareux était toujours dans un état pas possible à l'approche de catastrophes, et il espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas trop insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas garantir que le macareux ne finisse pas à la broche avec son frère pour hôte. Mais très vite, il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Il s'installa dans son canapé et attrapa son livre, se plongeant dans la lecture d'une saga bien de chez lui.

12h47. Alors que la faim commençait à se faire sentir, que Nataniel arrivait à la fin d'un chapitre, que tout semblait normal, un tremblement, bien plus fort que les précédents, vint secouer l'Islande. La maison de Nataniel se mit à trembler, les appliques tombèrent, l'islandais ne put réprimer un cri effrayé quand sa télévision se décrocha du mur pour venir s'écraser sur le sol devant lui. Apeuré, il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, pour sortir, se mettre à l'abri d'autres chutes d'objets, réflexe primaire de survie. Mais il fut instantanément arrêté par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Une immense colonne de fumée s'échappait du trou béant formé dans la glace, une fumée noire et grise, âcre, qui s'élevait inexorablement dans le ciel. Le souffle coupé, l'islandais abandonna l'idée de sortir, ses jambes ne répondaient plus, il ne bougeait plus, les yeux fixés sur le volcan qui se réveillait. Une autre secousse le sortit de sa torpeur. Les tableaux accrochés aux murs tombaient un à un, dans un grand fracas de verre brisé. Les peintures, les photos, tout s'écrasait au sol. Avec horreur, il vit le grand portrait de famille, les réunissant tous les sept, une des seules photos où on pouvait voir les deux frères sourire, se décrocher du mur, le cadre se brisant au contact du parquet sombre, le verre se brisant et se répandant au sol, déchirant le papier glacé.

Le téléphone sonna, arrachant Nataniel à sa contemplation de sa photo détruite. Il attrapa le combiné et descendit en courant se réfugier à la cave, se blottissant dans un coin du sous sol qui servait plus de débarras qu'autre chose.

« Nataniel ! Puffin m'a dit que tu devrais part-… C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? T'as fait tomber quelque chose ?

_ Ca a commencé Nor ! Ca tremble de partout !

_ Mais fuit ! Reste pas à l'intérieur !

_ Le volcan est en éruption, il pleut de la cendre dehors ! J'vais étouffer en moins de deux !

_ Cache toi à la cave alo-

_ PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE J'SUIS OU, LA ?

_ Calme toi, bouge pas, j'viens te chercher.

_ Ca va pas non ? Les avions ne décolleront pas là !

_ Je vais me débrouiller, fais gaffe lillebror.

_ Promis. Nor ?

_ …

_ Nor ? T'es là ?

_ …

_ Stori broðir ? »

La tonalité répondit à la place du norvégien. Le réseau ne fonctionnait plus, c'était à prévoir. Même les progrès en téléphonie ne pouvaient pallier une éruption volcanique. Et ces secousses qui s'enchainaient, sans discontinuer, ne laissaient aucun répit. Nataniel posa le téléphone à côté de lui, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se mettant dans une position fœtale censée le protéger. La lampe qui pendait du plafond s'agitait dangereusement dans le vide, menaçant de tomber à chaque instant. Des bruits de chute lui indiquaient que ses meubles se renversaient.

Une sourde douleur lui coupait le souffle, se répandant dans son ventre et se diffusant le long de son échine. Comme la brûlure d'un fer chauffé au rouge qui commençait à le dévorer de l'intérieur. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait la respiration sifflante, cherchait de l'air qui ne voulait pas entrer dans ses poumons brûlants. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti ça, pas avec une telle intensité.

L'esprit embrumé, l'islandais se leva, la cave lui semblait rétrécir à vu d'œil, l'enfermant dans ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être un timbre poste. Il tituba dans les escaliers, grimpant avec difficulté, ses jambes tremblant aussi violemment que le sol sous lui. Il n'accorda même pas un regard à la pagaille qu'il y avait chez lui, se jetant littéralement sur la porte pour s'effondrer dans l'herbe de son jardin. Il respira bruyamment, dans un râle d'homme malade, avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner de sa maison en rampant sur le sol déjà taché de cendres. Il assista alors, impuissant, à l'effondrement de son foyer, son chez lui, là où il avait vécu pendant tous ces siècles, apportant chaque jour une nouvelle pierre à l'édifice, construisant une maison à son image, un havre de paix dans lequel il se sentait bien. Tout ça s'effondra, les murs lâchèrent, le toit s'écrasa sur le premier étage, et celui-ci lâcha peut de temps après, détruisant le rez-de-chaussée dans un horrible craquement et un soulèvement de poussière.

Camouflé derrière son bras en guise de protection sommaire, l'islandais toussa, crachant une glaire sombre et déjà entachée de la poussière de volcan qu'il inhalait. Une larme se fraya un chemin sur sa joue crasseuse, alors qu'il contemplait le triste spectacle de sa maison détruite, écroulée sur elle-même comme un mille-feuille qu'on aurait écrasé, la crème pâtissière ici remplacée par les planches de bois et les rares objets qu'il pouvait reconnaître dans les décombres. A quatre pattes, il s'approcha des ruines, les yeux braqués sur un éclat brillant qu'il distinguait entre deux planches. Abimé, avec la chaîne en or fin brisée, son pendentif, le bijou qu'il portait quand il était petit, le précieux premier cadeau que lui avait fait Aleksander. Il tendit une main tremblante entre les planches et attrapa la chaîne du bout des doigts, avant de s'éloigner de nouveau, serrant contre lui le petit ovale d'or sale et vieux comme le monde.


End file.
